Love Never Works Out, Does It?
by sonovabitchwinchester
Summary: One-shot. "Love never works out..." James doesn t really believe in love, but Kendall may just prove him wrong.


At night, inside a dark small room, a broken boy: James Diamond was sitting in the corner of his room, silent tears making their way down both of his cheeks.

In the other side of the room, the phone was ringing, the sound obstructed by the constant yelling of James`s parents, who were one again fighting.

*Next day at school*

James was walking through the school`s hallway, suddenly feeling someone staring at him, but shook off the feeling.

A hand suddenly appeared on his shoulder, as he looked up he found his best friend, Logan sweating and running out of breath. James gave Logan a funny look seeing this.

"Logan…were you chasing me all the way down here?"

"All the way since my house, yeah" And Logan started panting again.

James chuckled loudly at this.

"What? Logan, you could`ve just called me and told me to wait up for you. Anyway, what`s up?"

"Yesterday I tried calling you, you didn`t answer your phone, I was worried, what happened? Your parents were fighting again?" Logan looked concerned; he knew how bad it could get between Mr. and Mrs. Diamond.

James looked down at the sudden mention of his parents, remembering the whole fight between his parents yesterday.

"Yeah…sorry, I didn`t heard it, I kind of cried myself to sleep after that…again"

Logan sighed.

"Look, I know I`ve said this before but…there`s always room for you at my house, I`m sure my parents won`t mind and I know how it gets to you whenever your parents fight, so consider the offer, you know if you ever want to get away"

James sighed. He wanted nothing more than to accept the offer Logan was giving him. But he knew he couldn`t run away from his problems.

"Thanks Logan, but I`ll pass, I mean mom and dad will just get way angrier if I leave the house, they`re even talking about a divorce…" tears started pooling in his eyes, but he fought them away, he didn`t wanted Logan to see him this weak; this broken.

"But anyways, you know whatever…"

"But-" Logan started to say when the bell rang.

*In poetry class*

Silence filled the classroom as the last student came in and shut the door behind him, when the door opened again and in came a blonde guy panting and sweating, trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry for being late, got stuck in hockey practice, can I come in?"

Mr. Wyatt barely even had to glance to know who it was; he rolled his eyes as he put on a disinterested face.

"Whatever you decide to do Mr. Knight does not concern me, but stay out of my way today, I ran out of aspirins this morning, I do not want to deal with little pricks like you"

Kendall rolled his eyes like he did whenever Mr. Wyatt said anything.

"Yeah, sure" he mumbled, taking his seat next to James.

James felt Kendall sitting next to him and he thought he felt him staring right at him, but didn`t dare to look up, so he kept working on his poem.

Kendall stared at James as he started writing his poem; all the while staring at him.

Few minutes later, the bell rang, signaling the class was over.

Mr. Wyatt groaned as the sound of teenagers picking up their stuff, thinking he should`ve really bought more aspiring this morning.

"Ok class, bring your poems up here" He looked, more like glared at Kendall. "I expect you didn`t do anything, am I right Mr. Knight?" He told Kendall as he raised his eyebrows.

Kendall slammed his paper down on Mr. Wyatt`s desk.

"Care to say that again, huh?" He smirked.

Written at the top of the page was: "Love, right beside you"

As James got out of his last class: Math class, he saw Logan walking towards him.

"Hey! Why weren`t you on History class dude?" Logan asked, confused.

"Got in detention, they caught me using my phone, why? Something happened?"

"Nah, well you just got paired up on a big, big, and I mean big project with Kendall Knight…" Logan said.

"Really? Maybe that`s why he was staring at me on poetry class…"

"That…or he has a crush on you" Logan said in a sing-song voice, emphasizing the word: crush.

James just snorted and gave him a disbelieving look.

"Really Logan? Could you be any more childish? There is absolutely no way Kendall Knight has a crush on me, I mean we`ve been together since kindergarten and suddenly he has crush on me?" He scoffed. "Yeah, right. Besides, I doubt he`s even gay"

Logan shook his head.

"Not entirely true, I saw him last week kissing Carlos Garcia; of course rumor has it they broke up pretty much after two days. And…it could always be he just realized his feeling for you!" Logan smiled, but it soon faded. "Why are you so against it anyway?"

James made a confused face.

"You mean, against Kendall?"

"Well, more like against love…"

James sighed.

"Love doesn`t work out, just watch my parents marriage, is all falling apart, just watch any people`s marriage they always get a divorce in the end, that`s just life, so why should I waste my time with a stupid school relationship?"

Logan stared at James like he was stupid before he answered.

"Um, I don`t know to live a little?" Logan laughed, but he continued. "Seriously, though James, he likes you, you like him, what`s the big deal?"

James blushed at Logan`s words.

"I-I never said I liked him" James said as he looked down.

Logan just smirked.

"You`re stuttering and blushing, I think it`s enough proof"

James couldn`t help but give a small smile.

"Ugh, whatever Logan"

James started to walk away, but Logan stopped him grabbing him by the shoulders and he turned him around.

"Just promise me one thing James; if he asks you out, tell him yes"

James sighed about to tell Logan there was no way that would ever happen.

Logan put a finger to James`s lips to stop him from talking.

"Just promise!"

James slapped his hand away, hard.

"Fine, jerk."

After that, Kendall and James started working on their project, mostly at Kendall`s house, James didn`t wanted Kendall to be there when his parents fought.

So, as the days went by James got to know Kendall better, and he started to slowly fall in love with him, deep inside James hated how cliché this whole situation was.

James started pacing in his room, thinking aloud. He just came home from Kendall`s house and he needed to sort out his feelings, cause he couldn`t keep denying or pretending that it didn`t existed the spark he felt whenever Kendall got too close to him, or the way his body heated when the blonde patted him in the back, or touched him in any way.

"Ok, put yourself together James. You can`t like him, right? I mean love never works out, does it? But sometimes it does…but Kendall is different, he understands me, he gets me, as corny as that sounds. Man…I`m in love with Kendall Knight. I`ve got it bad. I`m so screwed. He probably doesn`t even feel the same way for me. I`m getting my hopes up, just to have them smashed down"

*Next day*

James was putting thing away in his locker when he felt someone behind him, turning around he met with Kendall.

"Hey, so looks like out History work is done, right?" Kendall asked him.

James stared for a moment before composing himself.

"Yeah, looks like it" James smiled.

Their eyes met in that moment of silence, green ones met hazel ones, so many emotions, so many words unspoken.

"James…" Kendall said nervously, fiddling with his hands.

"Yeah?" James asked hopeful, praying his voice didn`t sounded as weak as he thought it did.

Kendall backed up.

"Forget it, I`ll see you at History class" Kendall said walking away.

"Yeah…see you" James whispered, feeling disappointed and sad.

*At History Class*

At the end of the class the professor asked everyone to leave their jobs on the desk.

James and Kendall handed out their job to their teacher, when suddenly their hands touched, electricity flew through James`s body and he was about to pull away when Kendall grabbed his hand again.

James looked up, hazel eyes suddenly very vulnerable and timid.

"Kendall?" He asked.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Kendall finally asked the question he wanted to ask for so long.

James felt like this was a dream and he never, ever wanted to wake up.

"I`d love to" James said, with love lacing each word.

"I was hoping you`d say that" Kendall smiled and leaned in to kiss James.

The moment their lips met, sparks flew. James sighed in content and Kendall took the opportunity to slip his tongue in the brunette`s mouth. They never wanted the kiss to end, never wanted any of it to end.

And still, deep, deep inside James still hated how cliché this was, but when those soft lips were on his he suddenly didn`t care anymore.


End file.
